


Cyanocorax yncas

by HappyLeech



Series: OverSwap [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Cyanocorax yncas: Green JayJesse McCree is asked to take care of an Omnic





	Cyanocorax yncas

The last thing Jesse McCree wanted to be doing was going hunting after an omnic, but there he was, listening to some yahoo talk at him about the dangers of omnics and the Omnic Crisis like Jesse hadn’t been and lost an arm there.

 

Idiot.

 

“So, what you’re saying is that there’s an omnic hiding in the scrub somewhere, and you think it has someone hostage?” he interrupted, tapping his prosthetic arm on the side of his leg. “And someone got it in their head that I’ll be the best person for the job?”

“Well, yes. You did fight in the war, right Mr…uh, what was your name again?” the man said, and Jesse sighed.

“I did indeed fight in the war,” he replied, holding up his hand and wriggling his fingers. “Now, what has y’all figuring it’s got someone held hostage?”

“Well,” the man gestured to the side, vaguely. “The men who found it the first time heard someone pleading for help, but it chased them away before they could attempt a rescue operation. If we don’t get to the girl soon, who knows what might happen to her!”

Jesse sighed again. So, an omnic had found a kid, probably one fell and got hurt so it couldn’t run away, and the unit was using the child to keep itself safe…

“Right, yeah. Just point me in the right direction and I’ll take care of the issue. You’ve already transferred the money, after all.” Jesse said, pulling himself to his feet. “And if I find that you have anyone else runnin’ round after this omnic too and I have to work around some bozo…”

He left the vague threat open ended and walked out of the building, taking the data pad with directions that one of the men handed him. A three-hour drive or 6.5 hour hike out of the city limits…

 

“How’d the hell a kid end up there?” he muttered, grabbing his gear and swinging onto his bike. “Did they get dumped there? Fuck, I hate dealing with the police when there’s a kid involved…”

 

Three hours later, Jesse had all kinds of ideas in his head when he pulled off the less-than maintained highway and onto the side of the road. Did he need an EMP? He could rig up something small, but then he’d be walking back, possibly with a kid in tow. He could try and shoot it, but who knows how that’d work, depending on the omnic in question. And did he really want to call in reinforcements for one omnic?

No, that was one thing he didn’t want to do. After all, Hana was the only one still alive from the old crew, and one of the only ones he’d trust to watch his back. But she was somewhere in Asia and he was in the US of A—neither of them could get to the other in any short amount of time, even if it was necessary.

So, instead, Jesse gathered his things, made sure the bike was hidden out of sight and out of mind, and started to walk. If he was fast, he could deal with the issue before the sun set.

Of course, that’s when things changed.

 

It took him—well, Jesse didn’t really know how long it took him to find the patch of scrub that the omnic was hiding in, but it was already starting to get dark when the voice called out.

“Who’s there?”

Jesse stopped, then turned around, trying to find where the voice had come from.

“Don’t—stay away!”

It did sound young, young enough to seem like a child’s voice, but there was something else about it…Jesse narrowed his eyes, and clicked on his flashlight. Nothing in front of him, but that meant nothing—there were ways to hide everywhere, and omnics were smart.

“Are you hurt? Someone asked me to come and look for you, sweetheart. They said there’s an omnic, and they’re worried about you.” Jesse said, quietly, sweeping his light around, looking for…ah! There was what he was looking for, a glint of metal.

“No they aren’t!” the voice replied, sounding as if the speaker was about to burst into tears.

And that was when Jesse swept the brush away, revealing the Bastion unit.

It started to fire and Jesse rolled out of the way and out of sight, waiting for the gunfire to end so he could talk again. There was something wrong here, and he had an idea of what the issue was.

The last sound of shells hitting the ground echoed in the gloom, and Jesse spoke again.

“You okay, sweetheart? That was quite the racket, huh?” he said, trying to keep his voice quiet and even. There was no need to make things even worse.

“Don’t hurt me!” the omnic said, the almost childish voice coming from it’s casing, the panic evident in it’s voice. “I didn’t do anything! I was just looking for—“

Jesse poked his head out of hiding to look at the omnic before ducking back as it swung it’s gatling gun towards him.

“Easy there, I ain’t gonna hurt you,” he said, slowly holding one hand, then the other out to show that he wasn’t armed. Not that he was dumb enough to leave his weapons behind, but he wasn’t dumb enough to hold them out in front of the omnic. “There isn’t a missing kid, is there sweetheart?”

The omnic spun it’s gun, but didn’t shoot as Jesse stepped out, and he could almost see the panic in it’s non-existence eyes. “No? It’s just me and Efi, but I can’t find her!”

It still didn’t fire as Jesse took another step further, still holding his hands out to placate the omnic. “And who’s Efi, sweetheart?”

The turret spun, making Jesse freeze in place, before it turned from turret mode to it’s sentry form. “Efi is my friend—she flew away and I don’t know where she went!” If the omnic could wring it’s—her hands, she would be.

“Flew—Is Efi a bird?” Jesse asked, slowly lowering his hands, taking a closer look at the omnic. There was a birds nest nestled up against her shoulder, twigs and string and yarn intertwined.

“She went away, and I can’t find her,” the omnic practically sobbed. “I followed her here, but I haven’t seen her since…”

That wasn’t to say that the omnic hadn’t found other birds and critters. Jesse watched amazed as a squirrel jumped down onto the omnic’s arm without fear, before it noticed Jesse and scampered away.

“…what kind of bird is Efi, sweetheart?” He asked soothingly, taking a step back as the squirrel eyed him again, watching as it climbed up the omnic’s body and onto her arm.

The omnic paused, then seemed to deflate. “I…she’s….green? She’s a green bird and she’s this big—“ the omnic pointed to the squirrel, before making a noise that Jesse would almost call a sob.

Well, that was all he could take. There was no way that the omnic had kidnapped anyone, and the voice the men had heard was hers. He wasn’t going to disassemble her.

“Well, why don’t we look for her, sweetheart? Then I’m going to get you out of here—people round here aren’t too keen on omnics, hon,” he said, reaching over and patting her on the arm, before sighing. How on earth was he supposed to find a bird in the middle of the goddamn night?

 

Luckily, he didn’t need to do much searching as the bird found them, swooping down into the nest on the omnic and chattering at the pair of them.

“Efi! You came back!” the omnic cried, the bird—a Green Jay from what Jesse could tell, chirping back to her. “Thank you—she came back, thanks to you!”

Jesse coughed, not sure how he felt to have the omnic thanking him so prolifically, but at the same time…she seemed like, well, a sweetheart. It was hard for Jesse to imagine her killing anyone with her cheerful voice and fear for her bird.

“No problem, sweetheart. Now, lets get you outta here, hon.”

“My name is Orisa,” the omnic chirped back, and Jesse paused for a second.

“The name is Jesse McCree, sweetheart. Now, lets get you home—you can stay with me for a little while. That is, if you want.” He offered, and Orisa pretty much squealed in reply, sealing the deal.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘To who it may concern,_

_I took care of your problem—there was no child and I’ve taken care of the omnic._

_McCree’_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Jesse McCree adopted an omnic
> 
> * * *
> 
> [More info about OverSwap AU here!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wSZA__CUJVmkeFwmmWA08tksZKeZiXj_jF_hhGDECGw/edit?usp=sharing/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
